


His Right Hand

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Arthur's coronation as King of Camelot. Everything is as it should be, except for the final piece of the puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ["The day Arthur becomes king, Merlin is there by his side"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/233391.html?thread=53749423#t53749423)
> 
>  
> 
> Unearthed from a commentfic from 2011

The day Arthur becomes king, Merlin is there by his side.

It was a task Merlin had performed time and time again for years, dressing and undressing Arthur, laying out nightclothes, fastening a cloak. Merlin could have done this in his sleep.

Merlin had dressed Arthur in a similar fashion before the quest to the Perilous Lands, in silence, a heavy weight hanging over them.

But this...this was different.

There was nothing in Arthur's face that held a hint of the arrogant Prince Merlin had served for years, haughty and kind, brave and loyal.

Arthur always moved like nobility, or like a panther poised to strike. 

Today, he carried himself as a king, untouchable, blue eyes carrying a new light, a kingdom's safety rested on his shoulders, but he did not bow under it.

Merlin, after all these years, was sure he could be blinded by the brilliance before him.

King Arthur of Camelot, soon to be Albion, strode before the assembled court, head high.

Merlin moved to Gaius' side, his mentor old and frail, but his eyes were not on Arthur with a sense of immeasurable pride, but at Merlin.

As Arthur faced the court, his blue eyes were bright, scanning the room, and his voice rang out.

"Merlin!" His tone brought Merlin back to a time of banter, and laughter, of thrown objects and long looks. A time of life and death, and a destiny now fulfilled.

Those gathered chuckled softly, murmuring, and Arthur's knights grinned, unabashedly.

"Merlin, perhaps we could start my reign relatively simply, for once?" Arthur drawled.

Merlin flushed as eyes turned toward him.

"We cannot begin until my right hand," Arthur pointed out. "Is actually at my right hand."

And Merlin gaped for just a moment, before taking his place at Arthur's side.

"There," Arthur said in a familiar, soft voice. "That's better."

He rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder, and began to address his people.


End file.
